


A Workout

by suzannahbee123



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics), Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types, dc MCU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: You just wanted to work out a little. Ease some stress. But your long time crush is there, and maybe he has a better way to ease the stress…
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader, Superman/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	A Workout

A workout was all you had wanted, lift some weights, treadmill, maybe the sauna. It had been a long week, an even longer month, just disaster after disaster, after crazy, elaborate, evil genius planned disaster.

Honestly, the way you were feeling right now, if that red light and alarm went off again? It was likely you would just deliberately drop a weight on your foot to avoid dealing with it. Let the Avengers and Justice League handle that shit. You were one woman, an ex CIA agent who had shown enough skills to be recruited, but you weren’t anything… _ special. _

Sure, you could go toe to toe with Natasha Romanoff in the ring, and yes, you could give Bucky Barnes a run for his money in sharp shooting. Your tech skills weren’t as good as Tony Starks, but your data analysis was certainly as good as Batman’s (you knew he was Bruce Wayne, but he had a feud going with Tony and it was fun helping him, you were hoping for an invite to the wedding when they finally caved into their oh so obvious feelings).

Basically, you knew you belonged in this team… but there was one man, one _ God, _who was everyone on the team put together and, well, he made it all seem fairly pointless when you were there. 

Clark Kent, aka; Superman, was stressing you out every time one of these giant world ending disasters happened, he could just fly in, zap around and make mincemeat of everyone and everything, and then fly away again with not even a hair out of place, but ooooh no.

Superman only handled the really _ big _stuff, leaving the heavy lifting to the rest of you. Which, you thought to yourself bitterly as you entered the gym, was hilariously ironic.

The ever present humidity in the gym hit you first, you didn’t think it was something that was deliberate, but when you had Super Soldiers constantly going at the weights and treadmills to burn off excess energy, the temperature was bound to rise.

Grunts and the soft clanging sound of metal on metal met your ears next, and you smiled. Hopefully said Super Soldiers were here already, putting the 500lb weights to good use. Bucky or Steve, you didn’t care, as long as you could have some harmless eye candy motivation whilst you ran the stress from your body.

Turning the corner, you coughed discreetly, not wanting to startle the guys… except that _ wasn’t _who was lifting weights when you turned the corner;

“When the _ hell _did you get here?!”

“Nice to see you too, Y/N,”

Clark Kent smirked at you, the slight indentation in between those thick black eyebrows the only indication that he wasn’t too impressed with your greeting. You didn’t care though, your brain had died a spectacular death at the sight before you.

To say Clark Kent was _ jacked _was putting it mildly. He was lifting what looked like 700lbs, his biceps bunching and uncurling lazily, his pecs almost popping out from the constraints of the tight t-shirt he wore. Those stupidly long legs were planted just a little bit apart, and the gym shorts he wore showcased those thighs of his to absolute perfection.

There was no need for him to look this amazing, and yet here he was, ruining your concentration and stealing your will to live yet _ again. _

You realise, with a jolt, that Clark is still staring at you, and you haven’t responded to his quip. You also realise that he isn’t even _ trying _with those weights. The curl of his arms is absentminded at best, and not even a glimmer of sweat adorns his body.

Blinking, and turning away on a sneer, you mutter, “Wouldn’t some trains be better for you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Some trains? Or buses?” You throw your towel over the handrail of the treadmill and start the speed on low to warm up, “You know… like in The Incredibles?”

“Oh right,” Clark snorts, putting down the weight and shrugging, “Well, firstly, if I _ really _wanted to test my strength it would need to be with buildings… or maybe the moon,”

You roll your eyes at the dry comment,

“But honestly? This is a way to try and learn to _ control _my strength. I can feel the weight, that there’s a lot of it, and I have to concentrate to use the appropriate amount of energy without sending it flying through the roof,”

“Oh… why are you trying to control your strength?”

Again, that sexy little smirk and Clark turned those sky blue eyes on you. That shade of blue was _ absurd _, it was like he had personally captured part of the skies he had flown in and stored them in his irises. No wonder you couldn’t concentrate when he looked at you, you were only human. 

You drop your gaze from his hypnotising eyes and down to his perfect lips, just slightly surrounded by the first shadows of a beard… they moved so beautifully, looked so _ soft, _but that stubble would burn oh so pretty…

“Y/N?”

_ God, _working with this alien was hell on your hormones…

“Y/N? Earth to Y/N?”

You jump, almost slipping off the moving treadmill and look back at Clark in the eye… _ oops, _he had caught you,

“What? I’m sorry… I was, umm… thinking,”

“Thinking, huh?”

Again, that stupid hot smirk came out, the one that Superman would _ never _ wear in public because that was _ not _the smile of an All American Superhero, that was the smirk of an All American Sex God.

Clark was still smirking, and your heart was pumping at the thought of how good those lips would feel against your neck… frustrated, you turned up the speed on the treadmill, “Yes! Thinking!”

“Anything you want to share?”

_ Oh, yeah, _ sure, _ share my sex fantasy with the guy who was in love with Diana Prince and Lois Lane, comparisons like that I do _ not _ need, fuck you very much… _

“Nope,” You bit out, turning the speed up yet again, finally forced to keep your eyes firmly off of him and his tempting physique, “If you’re done fake weight lifting, Clark, I could use some peace and quiet,”

The effortlessly handsome, and incredibly good smelling _ jerk, _ignored your hint and came to stand in front of your treadmill.

_ Don’t look Don’t look Don’t look _

“Your heart rate is kicking up a gear there, Y/N… sure you don’t want to share what you’re thinking?”

Grimacing, you shake your head, resolutely keeping your eyes away from his own, “Firstly; Listening to my heartbeat without my permission is _ so _ out of line, Clark! Secondly; _ I’m on the treadmill, dumbass!” _

His thick forearms casually rested on the bars of the treadmill, his superior height meaning that he stayed at eye level with you, “You didn’t ask why I’m trying to control my strength, Y/N… it’s probably something you want to know…”

“I would rather eat dirt,” You smile humorlessly, and amp up the treadmill again, sprinting almost as fast as you can. Apparently, Clark could tell _ very _easily that you were lying through your teeth, because his smirk spread into a grin,

“I was trying to control my strength because I have this crush on a girl, and I _ really _don’t want to accidentally hurt her,”

You want to roll your eyes, but A) the treadmill is going at full speed and even a slight loss in concentration could mean you face plant _ right _ in front of the hottest guy you had ever seen, and B)... you were _ way _too jealous at the casual mention of a “crush”. 

An eye roll was _ not _suitable for the level of fury you were feeling.

“What a load of crap,” you hiss through your uneven breathing, “You’ve been with human women, Lois Lane can attest to that, you’re just being a pussy!”

“Lois was years ago and you’ve seen me catch planes with my bare hands, right? It would be so easy to accidentally crush my lovers skull with just a caress. I need to be _ careful, _ that doesn’t make me a pussy,”

“Oh, whatever, I don’t care,” the thought of his hand ever so, _ ever _ so gently caressing your cheek went through your head, somehow the idea that he would have to really control himself making you even more desperate for him, “Can you go already? Go and chat to your crush, I’m sure she would _ love _to hear all about it,”

“I just told her,”

It took a second, a very long, very _ embarrassing _second… but then it hit you, “Wait, what?!”

“It’s _ you _ I have a crush on, Y/N… it’s you I want to learn not to hurt, because, if I ever get the pleasure of being with you? I only want to make it hurt in a _ good _way,”

_ Now _your eyes dropped to his, and you stared open mouthed at him, “You can’t be serious,”

“Deadly… the things I want to do to you… I would have to take my time, you see, really sink into being with someone as perfect as you…”

Clark leans forward, somehow not put off or even bothered by the fact that you’re still running and very sweaty, his voice drops and you _ groan. _

“I can hear your heartbeat… I’ve been waiting to get you alone for _ weeks,” _

“Oh, Clark, fu- _ WAH!” _

That did it, the low sensuality in his deep voice, the dark _ earnestness, _ in his words… you closed your eyes against the _ promise _of him…

And promptly slipped, your foot finding the solid plastic on the side of the moving treadmill. As you fell towards the inanimate object that would bruise and burn up your face, all you could think was; _ God I hope Clark doesn’t change his mind. _

Your face didn’t meet the moving contraption, however, nor did embarrassment have a chance to take root. Before you could even slightly tilt towards the bottom of the running machine, Clark had used that super, _ super _speed of his and caught you.

You found yourself on the other side of the gym, in a quiet and secluded corner, with a gorgeous male aliens arms holding you securely to him, bridal style, and your arms wrapped firmly around his neck.

You didn’t even feel the shift, you always assumed that moving that quick would snap your neck at best, or rip your whole head from your shoulders at worst… but no. Clark had kept you safe.

“Am I wrong, Y/N?” The whisper was almost pleading, uncertainty laced the words, which was as beyond strange to you. This was Kal El, son of Krypton, Super Man and Man of Steel. Better yet, he was Clark fucking Kent, prize winning journalist and, literally, one of the nicest and absolutely one of the sexiest men you had ever met.

Your caustic attitude with him was because you were always scared of your feelings not being reciprocated. Fairly stereotypical, but true, nonetheless.

You’re still staring, looking between both wonderful blue eyes, this close you can see small flecks of gold in the depths. You’re too fascinated by the pretty shade, too intoxicated by whatever scent he’s wearing, and too stunned that he’s holding you so calmly still, to notice that once again, you haven’t answered his question.

“I guess… okay, well, I’m sorry to have interrupted your workout. We don’t need to talk about this again- _ nnnffff!” _

That Clark would _ dare _ assume you didn’t want him back, this man who could monitor your heartbeat and probably _ smell _your stupid hormonal pheromones or whatever, royally ticked you off and, without putting too much thought into it, your pressed your lips to his, shutting him up properly.

Those lips… _ decadent _ sprang to mind, somewhere in the depths of your brain that was still functioning, anyway. Soft, plush, and so _ sweet. _ They were as perfect as you had always imagined them to be. _ Better, _even.

A groan comes from the depths of Clark’s chest, the vibrations travelling through your body, sending joyful little tingles _ everywhere. _Clark slowly lowers you to your feet, still keeping his arms around you, and pulls away.

His forehead presses to yours, pride swells when you see that he’s ever so slightly breathless. Weightlifting a moon? No problem for Superman. 

Kissing you? _ Breathtaking. _

“I _ want _ you, so damn bad. Months, _ years, _I’ve been pining, dreaming, of having you in my arms to do what I want,”

Clark is backing you into a corner, his huge body providing sufficient shelter from the reality that is the fact that you’re both kissing, touching, _ moaning _, in a very public gym and anyone could come in at any time,

“I’ve been training, trying to make sure I’m ready for you… I don’t want to hurt you, Y/N,”

You’re sure he _ wouldn’t, _he’s not known for hurting humans, even in the heat of battle, he saves more than he ever hurts. Lois Lane certainly never complained about Clark’s skills… or lack of them.

Thinking was getting harder, he was holding you so securely, big warm body pressed full length against yours, and those perfectly soft lips were now trailing over the skin of your neck.

Your nipples were stiff, felt hard as diamonds within the confines of your sports bra, and you were absentmindedly rubbing them against the wide expanse of his chest through the stupid shirt he still wore.

“You, uh… oh, _ God,” _Clark had just sucked on a particularly wonderful spot, blurring your vision once again, “ummm… we d-don’t have to go… all the way? I know you wouldn’t hurt me… but there’s other ways?”

He looks adorably confused for one second, so you press your lips to the shell of his ear,

“Let’s test your limits _ slowly, _Clark… touch me… let me touch you?”

It was ridiculous, you were still stood in the gym, _ anyone _ could walk in at any moment, but the throbbing between your legs wouldn’t be denied. You had waited so _ long _for this. Staring after the Man of Steel for what felt like forever, lusty dreams plaguing you and leaving you weak and needy for too many mornings to count.

Clark Kent wanted you, and you wanted him, and you didn’t want to wait any more.

“We- we should head to your room, Y/N…” Clark whispered, even as his hands started to stray under the workout top you were wearing, “We should _ definitely _have some privacy for what I’m thinking of doing…”

“You can make this place private if you need to, Clark,”

A split second passed where you found your arms empty, but Clark came back all too quickly, shit eating grin on his face. He pointed to the doors behind you, and the laugh escaped your lips before you could stop it.

He had laced the 700lb weight bar through the door handles, no one would be getting through easily any time soon.

“You could’ve just asked FRIDAY to lock those, you show off,”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

A quippy, fun, and _ absolutely _ intellectual response was on the tip of your tongue, but it was swallowed when Clark kissed you again, and oh, did he _ kiss _you. He swiped against your bottom lip, tongue demanding entry. No crevice of your mouth or his was left unexplored, desperation and need poured into it. It wasn’t too long before his thigh had worked its way between your legs and your hips were rocking against it.

“I can feel how fucking _ wet _you are already, Y/N,”

His groan into your mouth just sent a fresh wave of arousal through you, and you pulled at his shirt, trying to get to those hot steel muscles underneath, “It’s your fault, Clark! I’ve been dreaming about this damn moment for _ months!” _

Clark pulled his shirt over his head, and your breath left your lungs in a _ whoosh… _

Stunning male perfection.

Thick, black chest hair over muscles so sculpted and heavy it looked like he was carved straight from the world's finest marble. Your mouth _ watered _at the thought of having that skin under your palms, and what his skin would taste like against your tongue…

“Like something you see, Y/N?”

“Yeah, I’m not _ blind, _Clark,”

A very pleased sounding chuckle, then; “My turn?”

Insecurities rose up… Clark was a god in human form, and you were… well, you weren’t unattractive, certainly. But you weren’t anything at all like _ him. _

What if he changed his mind?

His left hand dropped from the back of your neck, and down to your ass, cupping the flesh firmly and pulling you impossibly closer to him. Suddenly, you could _ feel _exactly how much he wanted you.

How you hadn’t felt _ that _ before this moment was beyond you, there was _ plenty _to feel.

“I dream about how beautiful you’ll look, Y/N… let me see? Say no and we’ll stop right now, but I promise that if you say yes? I’ll leave you _ weak… _”

You weren’t strong enough to deny that low timbre in his voice, and you found you really didn’t want to either. On a graceful pull, you lifted your shirt over you head, and tossed it aside. You quickly pulled your sports bra off as well, before nerves could attempt to take hold again. Slightly less graceful, but Clark didn’t seem to care at all.

His blue eyes were locked on your breasts and his chest positively _ heaved _at the sight of you unadorned.

Flushing with heat, you pulled him back towards you, whining at the feel of all that coarse hair rubbing against your nipples. He felt so _ good. _

His arms, strong enough to catch planes and stop trains, held you so tenderly, there was not a hint of aggressiveness in him, and it just made you need him more,

“Clark… please, _ please…” _

Your pleas were punctuated with your palms frantic roaming of every spare inch of skin you could touch. The hot length of him a brand against your thigh, tempting you like the apple in the Garden.

Except _ this _ time you knew this sweet tasting fruit was _ not _forbidden, and devouring it would only leave you pleasured, rather than punished.

On another blessed surge of confidence, you grasp his cock through the soft fabric of his shorts, and almost cum at the _ feel _of him alone.

Clark Kent was very much in proportion.

“Holy _ shit, _Y/N… warn a man before you do that!”

Giggles erupt, but you don’t stop, just move your lips from his and on to his neck instead, “Like how it feels, Superman? Imagine how good it’ll be when it’s skin to skin,”

A breathless grunt, and suddenly your core is covered by his large palm through your leggings. The heel of his palm is pressed directly over your clit, and his fingers rub teasingly over your folds through the stretchy fabric,

“Oh my _ fuck… _Clark…”

“That’s right… say my name, baby,”

He doesn’t let up on the pressure, rubbing over your clit and your cunt until you’re seeing stars, “Oh… _ shiiiit…” _

It takes barely two minutes and you’re spasming in his arms, gasping and keening as he continues the sensual petting. 

“Like that? You can give me one more,”

His words barely register, you’re still trying to come down from whatever planet the orgasm he had given you had thrown you into. You go willingly when Clark spins you around so you’re facing the wall, arching desperately into his touch when his hands find your breasts and he begins tweaking and pulling at your nipples,

“Can I taste you? I want to see you… you’ll looks so _ good _coming against my mouth…”

His words are enough to start the throbbing need back up in your most sensitive skin, you nod helplessly, helping him to strip you of your leggings and sneakers, until you’re stood completely naked in front of him, your backside bare for his gaze,

“You have a _ great _ass, Y/N,” Clark murmurs appreciatively, swatting it gently and making you jump, “Did that hurt you?”

“No… it felt good, Clark,”

Taking it as the consent that it was, he kneaded and slapped your cheeks for a few moments, stretching the anticipation taut until you’re shifting on your feet restlessly, “Please… touch me, Clark… stop being such a goddamn _ tease!” _

“Oh… I have no intention of teasing you… stay still, okay?”

He waits for your nod, and his warmth moves from your back to your ass, his palms gently pushing your forward until you’re bent at the waist and your legs are spread.

You’re completely vulnerable and exposed for the most powerful being on planet earth and you’ve never felt more aroused, or alive.

“Jesus Christ… I knew you’d be pretty, but… you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Y/N…”

You want to answer, to say something dismissive because, _ hello, _he’s been with Diana Prince and she was one of the most physically perfect creatures you had ever seen, but his warm and wet tongue traced your clit, swiped through your folds… and the higher, over your asshole…

Your ability for speech was quite destroyed.

Clarke tongued you with such gentle skill and finesse, seeking out every crevice and pleasure point that you knew you had, and some that you didn’t. His tongue was just as in proportion as the rest of him, thick and powerful and when he thrust it inside your channel, twitching and all but begging for _ something _to fill it up, you almost came on the spot.

Clark made you wait though, until you were dripping down his face and you were riding the two thick fingers that he was fucking you with. 

“Shit, shit, _ Clark!!!” _

“Come on… fuck my hand, baby,” Clark encouraged, darkly. You knew with one hundred percent certainty, that he was wearing _ that _ smirk again, and you gasped when his fingers pressed against your g-spot. Knees weak, palms sweaty against the gym wall, you keen desperately, _ so close _ but not there yet… Super Bastard keeping your release _ just _out of reach…

And then his tongue went over your ass again, flicking over the muscle relentlessly and you _ shattered. _

Minutes… hours… you had no idea how long. Just that you became aware again held against the firmest chest in the world, and with Clark Kent smiling down at you,

“So… do you think I have control?”

“I think we need one more test…”

Your brain was still very fuzzy, and your knees threatened to give way at any moment… but that was okay.

For what you wanted to do, you didn’t need your mouth for talking, and you were better off on your knees anyway. A deep kiss, the taste of your own fluids filling your mouth, and you slowly lowered yourself to a supplicant position before him.

He was a god to many, after all, and you would worship him as you saw fit,

“Fuck my mouth, Clark. See how delicate you can be when I swallow you whole,”

Another blink and you’ll miss it move and Clark was completely naked before you, his shorts and sneakers hanging across the treadmill. Pride burns through you, and you almost preen.

Clark Kent, most beautiful man alive, was so eager for you that he couldn’t wait for you to strip him down.

You throb at the sight of his cock with no barriers between you, but you try to ignore it… if he is genuinely worried about hurting you in the throes of passion then you need to take that worry seriously. Having your skull in such a vulnerable position was as good a way as any to test what control he had.

Plus, you just really wanted to have that beautiful cock in your mouth.

He steps back towards you, until his dick is right in front of your face and his musky scent fills your whole head. You don’t move when his hand cradles the back of your skull, letting him position you as he would like,

“I’ll be gentle, okay?”

“Be whatever you need. I trust you,”

The smile that he gave you? It wasn’t a “sexy” one, nor was it debauched or filled with any type of sensual promise… it was sweet, soft, and filled with more emotion you didn’t want to unpack just yet.

Breaking the tension, you stick out your tongue, and open your mouth as wide as it will go, waiting for him to make that first step.

The taste of him when Clark eases himself inside your mouth makes you moan, he tastes better than anyone you’ve done this with before. Your jaw threatens to ache as he pushes further inside, hips stuttering when you run your tongue around his shaft idly.

He’s big, thick and long, and there’s room for you to wrap your hand around the base of him as he hits the back of your throat. Gagging slightly, you tap his thigh to tell him to wait, and Clark stills, his jaw muscle twitching desperately.

A second later, and you have yourself under control, and you tap again. Clark takes the hint and gently starts rocking his hips, fucking himself into your mouth softly. You use the flat of your tongue to massage the thick vein that runs along the underside of him, and pump the exposed shaft, twisting your wrist as you go.

It doesn’t take long for Clark to start picking up the pace, his eyes dark and lust blown. Those eyes don’t leave yours, his concentration on your well-being was absolute. 

His fingers never pressed or gripped harder than necessary, barley even leaving a mark. Warmth spreads through you, quite separate from the arousal that was building again.

Clark Kent was the most considerate lover you had ever had, and you hadn’t even had sex with him yet. The fact that you knew Clark would _ probably _want to wait and “test his limits” more before he tried that was beside the point.

You were naked and on your knees in a public space, and you had never felt safer or more cared for.

His thrusts were getting more desperate, somewhat sloppy, and he grew thicker on your tongue, the musk and spicy scent of him growing even more heady. Clark met your eyes again, running his thumb gently over your cheekbone,

“I’m- I can’t wait for much longer… are you-?”

You nod, or as much as you can do with such a large organ impaling your mouth, and tapped his thigh in assent.

One thrust, two… three… and he was spurting down your throat, cock twitching inside your mouth. You swallowed it all, greedy for the taste of him in a way that you had _ never _been with anyone else.

Clark pulled away, breathing heavily, and you licked your lips deliberately to make him smirk that incredibly sexy smirk at you once more,

“Well… I think it’s safe to say that you have a _ lot _of control, Clark. Those were my best moves, you know,”

He laughed at that, pulling you to your feet. Naked body to naked body, and just held you. His eyes, perfect blue and flecked with gold, searched yours hungrily,

“I really didn’t hurt you?”

“I don’t think you would know _ how, _Clark… there’s too much good in you,”

Emotion, more than just lust or sexual gratification, swims in his eyes, but before you can say anything, the soft lily of FRIDAY interrupts;

“Mr Kent and Miss Y/L/N, I have been told by Mr Stark that you two are to vacate the premises immediately, and the complete deep clean and replacement of every bit of exercise equipment in the vicinity will come directly out of your pockets,”

The bubble effectively popped, you pull away from Clark, “Oh shit… guess we’re in trouble, huh?”

“Seems excessive, to be honest. Like something Bruce would whine about,” Clark chuckled. He sighed, shrugged, and then you suddenly found yourself clothed again and stood in front of Clark, also back in his gym wear,

“Well… that’s pretty convenient, to be totally honest with you,”

“Y/N… This wasn’t a one time thing for me, just to be clear. I really, _ really _like you, and I want this to go somewhere. Maybe tongue fucking you in a gym wasnt the best way to express that, but…”

He trails off, leaving you to grin sappily at him, “Good. Because I would never just do this with someone I didn’t trust and care about. I’ve liked you for a long time… I would be very happy to explore this more with you?”

An All American Sex God smirk, and you find yourself _ soaring, _flying through an open window and into the air, Clark Kent aka Superman, flying you through the airspace of New York and beyond,

“I know this little uninhabited island off Costa Rica… how about it, Y/N?”

“I don't have any other clothes, Clark!” You laugh in his arms, deliriously happy.

“Clothes are an option, not a necessity!”

You fly away with him, smile almost breaking your face in two… all you had wanted when you walked into that gym was a workout, but you ended up with so much more.


End file.
